Talk:Killer B
name if his name is Killer Bee, shouldnt it bee Kira Hachi(verstern) of Hachi Kira(original) since Killer Bee is just the literal translation of his name, dam it! where is the anime to confirm this ::You know, I really do not know. I just looked in a translator and put in Killer (Kira-) and Bee (Hachi) and combined them. It worked in my mind so I didn't push the issue.--TheUltimate3 02:36, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::Recall "Maito Gai" -> "Might Guy", no name reversal there. However in this case we know "Kira Hachi" however there has been no actual English appearance of his name. This is basically similar to people saying "Pain" instead of "Pein", for now until he shows up in the English series we should be calling him "Kira Hachi" instead of "Killer Bee". ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Jul 26, 2008 @ 07:44 (UTC) HIS NAME IS NOT Killer Bee nor is it Kira Hachi or any other reiteration of that. He called himself a killer bee in one of his rhymes. That is absolutely not his name. His name for the moment is Kira Hachi, Believe It :Calling the Hachibi Jinchuuriki Kira Hachi is just plain ridiculous. He never even calls himself that. Kira Hachi is a pathetic pseudo-Japanese nickname made up by someone with no true Japanese skills who was too lazy to simply check the manga. :He calls himself キラービー (kirābī), the Japanese way of pronouncing the English word "killer bee," and it's most likely not his real name. --ShounenSuki 18:28, 9 August 2008 (UTC) One Piece links Something is wrong with the One Piece links. They seems to be incorrect or something. I tryed to fix them but it diden't work. Jacce 16:18, 1 August 2008 (UTC) New discussion about the Eight-Tails Jinchūriki's name It has come to my attention that there is some confusion about what the Eight-Tails Jinchūriki calls himself and about what name to use for him. I'll try to set things straight here. In chapter 410, on page 18, the Eight-Tails Jinchuuriki refers to himself as a "killer bee". Although this is most certainly not his name, it's the closest thing we have. Now a problem arises. For some reason, people have started to think that "killer bee" in Japanese is "kira hachi," written with the kanji 鯱蜂. To put it simply, this is wrong. Firstly, the first kanji (鯱) isn't even pronounced as "kira" or "hachi". It's pronounced as "shachi" or "shachihoko" and is the Japanese word for "orca" (shachi) or the name of a mythological fish often seen adorning the roofs of Japanese temples and castles (shachihoko). Secondly, although the second kanji (蜂) is, in fact, the kanji for "bee" ("hachi" in Japanese), it's still wrong here. The fact is, the Japanese use the English term "killer bee" (キラービー, "kirābī") to refer to killer bees. Thirdly, even if there was a native Japanese term for killer bees, it wouldn't apply here, since we should be using the term the Eight-Tails Jinchuuriki uses himself. Which is キラービー ("kirābī"), the direct kanafication of the English "killer bee". So no matter how you look at it, Kira Hachi shouldn't be used. Full stop. Personally, I would prefer not to use any name until we find out his real name, just to make sure people don't get confused. If a name must be used, then the only correct name would be "Killer Bee". --ShounenSuki 12:05, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :Well, just to note. If that information is actually the case, the policy here would lean in favor of calling him "Kirābī". It may be a kanafication of an English word, but "Kirābī" is still what's used, we don't translate names until they show up in the English series with an official name. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Aug 10, 2008 @ 17:15 (UTC) ::That policy is fine in certain cases. However, this isn't one, I think. Not only can kirābī be interpreted in only one way (as "killer bee"), it's also not his name. He simply compares himself with a killer bee. ::That said, this policy is rather contradictory to the current situation. On the one hand, you ignore all logic and common sense by refusing to use "killer bee" instead of "kirābī," because it hasn't been made official yet, but on the other hand you have no problem using a name that, beyond reasonable doubt, is not a name. --ShounenSuki 17:41, 10 August 2008 (UTC) I'm a bit tired of this discussion, so I'm going to try and end it right now. I present to you the frame where the Eight-Tails Jinchūriki compares himself with a killer bee. Here you go. The word marked in red is , or "killer bee" in English. No Kira Hachi. Killer bee. So since Kira Hachi is wrong, there are three choices. Either we don't use a name at all and simply call him Eight5-Tails Jinchūriki (which is the most correct way to go, since we simply don't know his name yet), we call him "Killer Bee" (technically just a nickname, but okay), or we call him Kirābī (technically this would be okay, but it would look completely ridiculous). I'd prefer simply calling him the Eight-Tails jinchūriki. --ShounenSuki 21:05, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Well, it seems I at least convinced some people that Kira Hachi was wrong. If I'm not mistaken, current policy would dictate that Kirābī be used as his name now, right? or would Killer Bee be acceptable? --ShounenSuki 08:55, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :Really I'm waiting for some more feedback. I'd like to see what various editors think we should refer to him as. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Aug 26, 2008 @ 09:38 (UTC) ::Can we at least agree that Kira Hachi is wrong and that we should stop using that name? --ShounenSuki 09:43, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :I think Kira Hachi at the moment works. /shrug sort of a interesting pun with the name (Kira being the Japanese pronouncing of Killer, I sort of got that right, and Hachi means both Bee and Eight). /shrug--TheUltimate3 11:22, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::Shouldn't this encyclopædia stick to the facts instead of using names that are not only non-canon in any way possible, but also actually linguistically wrong? --ShounenSuki 11:33, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :/shrug I'll leave you to make the necessary corrections.--TheUltimate3 11:39, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::Then I'd say current public opinion would lean to using Kirābī. Dantman, may I ask what your personal opinion is? What do you think we should use? ::As I said before, I'd prefer we don't use any name, since we simply have no canon name for him. However, I'm willing to accept Killer Bee as a temporary name, since that seems to be what people here prefer. Kirābī should be used then, if current policy is to be followed. Still, I think that perhaps current policy should be altered for this. --ShounenSuki 13:41, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :::Heh, I kinda liked Kira Hachi, but meh... Kirābī over Killer Bee though. Killer Bee is still us doing translation we shouldn't be. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Aug 26, 2008 @ 14:40 (UTC) ::::Kirābī it is then. I still think it's odd you don't think we should translate kirābī to killer bee, even though it's a simple uncontroversial translation, but don't seem to mind calling the Hachibi's Jinchūriki a name that isn't even his name. ::::Any way, I'll assume you see the irony in this. I'm already glad we got rid of Kira Hachi. --ShounenSuki 17:15, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Kira Hachi just sounds like a good name, heh... The whole Kirābī vs. Killer Bee is more of a consistency thing. We don't translate names ourself, we keep the romanji till an official English form comes out. ^_^ Kira Hachi, while bad, was still Japanese though. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Aug 26, 2008 @ 17:55 (UTC) Jinchuuriki forms Like Naruto, Gaara and Sora, shouldn't he (and Yugito Nii) have their own Jinchuuriki form pages as well? Omnibender 17:15, 22 August 2008 (UTC) I want credit for coining Kira Hachi But seriously I typed it on Google for giggles, and what do u know, a bunch of people have adopted Kira Hachi as his name. I just thought it was funny that in essesne we coined (a now debunked) name and we were given no credit for it (I think somewhere its even stated it was started on Wikipedia. /cry). Just thought we should pat ourselves on the back for starting a change at least. Back to editing.--TheUltimate3 14:21, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :It does show how influential Narutopedia really is, which is one of the reasons why I such a stickler for accuracy here. --ShounenSuki 14:32, 27 August 2008 (UTC)